Marvel's Young Avengers: Runaway
This is the Movie and the series finales for both the Young Avengers, and The Runaways series. Starring Billy Kaplan Teddy Altman Cassandra Lang Kate Bishop Tsu-Zana Z'Reg America Chavez Elijah Bradley Carolina Dean Nicco Minoru Ethan Edwards Klara Prast Austin Garde Kevin Cole Chase Stein Tandy Bowen Victor Mancha Old Lace Nick Fury Steve Rogers Shilo Conrad Randall Winston Cherry Tony Stark Geldoff Luke Cage Tempus Old Crone Clint Barton Natasha Romanov Vision #96 Lyja Zak-Dell Leiv Plot The world of Super Beings is plunged into chaos when The World Security Counsel begins to enforce the Super Human Registration Act, and forces “Tags” that act are security measures but really mind control devices. The Runaways, Along with The Young Avengers and allies must fight of The Counsel, some old Allies and some returning enemies that are all working together for one final goal. In the End it will take an act of god-like proportions to resolve this conflict and set everyone free again. Act One Billy meets up with Teddy at Lang Industries, they kiss in the main office. Just then, Tony and two S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents, they ask Billy and Teddy to come with them, they are enforcing a new Registration Act, and they are required to submit. Billy tells Tony to screw off, and no one controls him he is retired. Tony states everyone will need a tag to keep track of them. Teddy tells them to leave and they attack him. Billy uses a force field to shield them and they teleport away. Nick walks into the hideout, he meets Carolina, Nicco, Ethan, Klara, Victor, Austin, Kevin, Chase, Tandy and Old Lace, as well as Geldoff, Natasha, Vision and Steve, they all sit around a big table and discuss that Vision was attacked for resisting and they are at a beginning of a war. Cassandra and Shilo meet up with America, Elijah, Teddy, Billy and Kate, they discuss the situation Shilo says they have been out of contact with Nick, or the Runaways, or their other friends Vision, Natasha and Steve. Kate then has a vision, of The Runaways and Nick's rebels being attacked by Tony Stark, and capturing some of them. Luke sits in a cave, The Old Crone and Tempus sit with them, they tell him soon he will have an unstoppable army to control to world with, and through him they will shape the future to their will, they will send him out soon to claim his vengeance on the Young Avengers. The hideout is attacked by Agents, Iron Man and Randall, they use advanced tranquilizers, as everyone flees, they are able to grab Nick, Natasha, Geldoff, Vision, Old Lace and Austin. Nicco teleports Carolina, Ethan, Klara, Victor, Kevin Chase, Tandy and herself away. Nicco, Carolina, Ethan, Klara, Victor, Kevin, Chase and Tandy arrive at the Academy, it seems abandon so they go, they find Cassandra, America, Elijah, Teddy, Billy and Kate there, just then they become surrounded by Billy and Nicco manage to teleport them to Shilo's island. Act Two Randall and Tony look onto their enforcers Nick, Natasha, Geldoff, Vision, Old Lace and Austin all under mind control. Clint and several Agents join them too. Tsu, Z'Reg, Zak, Lyja and #96 arrive at the island to meet Shilo, Nicco, Carolina, Ethan, Klara, Victor, Kevin, Chase, Tandy, Cassandra, America, Elijah, Teddy, Billy and Kate, Kate states that she lost touch with The Bugle, and Cassandra Lang Industries, Carolina says the way Nick was talking they had full control over the system, it's most likely just them. Luke, The Old Crone and Tempus meet Randall and Tony, Luke is told about the Tags, and mind control for every super powered being, even him, he tells them he won't do it, and why doesn't the witch and the demon do it, they three then attack him, Old Crone states she doesn't need him, he punches out Randall, and Tempus, and tells the Crone he will kill her before jumping through the wall and escaping. That night, Billy sits with Teddy, he tells him there has got to be something more to this, something more they can do. Just then, Klara comes in, she says while she was with The Runaways, she came across the Book Of Element, it talks about the Elementals, and their connection to the Earth, and the creation of life itself at the hands of Gods, called the Celestials. These gods were able to change to course of history, create life and control time and space, they said they have influenced civilization before with Mayans, Celts and Aztecs. Billy tells her its an interesting Idea but how could they. Klara looks at him and tells him he is half witch, one of the most power earth beings, and part asgaurdian, he is probably the only being with the magical ability to contact the Celestials, other then Odin himself. Billy smiles and says he will try but he and Teddy should go somewhere distant encase things get crazy. He tells her to tell the team to launch an attack, and he will come back and meet them. Act Three Tsu, Z'Reg, Zak, Lyja, #96, Shilo, Nicco, Carolina, Ethan, Klara, Victor, Kevin, Chase, Leiv, Tandy, Cassandra, America, Elijah and Kate. Luke finds them, Kate is about to shoot him when he tells her he knows what is going on, he tells them about Tempus and The Old Crone, and their plan with Randall to use them all as slaves. He wants to fight with them, Kate is pissed and walks away with Elijah but he is accepted in by Tsu, Nicco, Carolina and Ethan as they know he is strong and need his help. Billy and Teddy sit on Genosha, the ruins of it at least. Billy calls upon the Celestials but nothing happens, soon after a Toronto comes and picks them both up and carries them into space. Randall, Old Crone and Tempus discuss their control over all Governments, Agencies and Corporations. Randall expresses his need to get The Young Avengers, and The Runaways. Old Crone tells them they need to disarm Billy and Nicco before they can take them down. Billy and Teddy wake up in a white area. All white.... suddenly 5 huge Robots fly down and land around them. Billy can tell these are the Celestials. Billy tells them the fate of all humanity, and the whole galaxy is in danger. The Robots say they gave up on humanity along time ago, but Billy states it is not worth giving up on, there are many reason for existence, and life and everything he has seen as one of the most power beings other then them, is that power can sometimes make you loose sight of the little things that can be important. Billy talks about Magic, and Love, The creation of Kree, and Peace, The beauty of Elementals and Earth itself. He states that yes there is a lot of bad in the galaxy but the good is what makes it worth it, and there is enough good worth fighting for and it's down there getting ready to fight the bad right now! And we need help!!! One of the robots feels remorseful and kills himself, thus turning into a ball of light, the other one tells the boys this will give any witch the power and control to do what is needed. They put it in a box and give it to the boys. Act Four Randall, Old Crone and Tempus walk out onto the Balcony at Lang Industries, they watch their slaves Nick, Natasha, Geldoff, Vision, Old Lace, Austin, Clint and several Agents take control of the streets. Tony arrives as Iron Man beside them, he says they have secured other Super Humans (such as Hulk, Thor and Loki), he says they are going to take down their respected home planets. They are pleased, but still have not founds the Rebels. Just then Tsu, Z'Reg, Zak, Lyja, #96, Shilo, Nicco, Carolina, Ethan, Klara, Victor, Kevin, Chase, Tandy, Cassandra, America, Elijah, Leiv and Kate all appear. They start to fight the enforcement. Nick is attacked by Tsu and Z'Reg who barely manage to pin him down after they have an intense physical battle. Natasha shoots at Shilo, Cassandra and Victor, She hits Cassandra in the gut, and Victor in the head, Shilo then catches her off guard and shoot her in the head. Vision stabs, Leiv, #96 and Chase, Leiv and #96 fall over dead, and Chase is hurt, he is then attacked by Old Lace, Chase telepathically puts Old Lace to sleep and runs off. Clint faces off with Kate and Elijah, Kate jumps over Clint and Elijah ties him up and super speeds with Kate and Clint in his hands. America successfully fights Austin, with Ethans help, Austin burns Ethan bad and America throws him away but he is impales by a broken spike by it and dies. Geldoff is killed by Carolina, Tandy and Kevin in a mix between a beat down and a telekenitically engineered Light Dagger attack. Klara and Zak fight off Iron Man who attacks them, suddenly, Tsu, Z'Reg, America and take out massive weapons that use electrical attacks to take down Iron Man's suit and he hits the ground. Old Crone and Tempus watch, as Randall heads for cover seeing they might loose but Billy and Teddy teleport into the sky, Teddy comes crashing down on both of them, they do not survive. Billy then uses the energy given to him but the Celestials and brings up Nicco, he gives it to her, empowering her. Together they hold hands and use a specifically made electrical spell to burn out every tag in the galaxy. It works, and everyone else is set, free. In The End, some were lost, and the fate of the others is unknown. Billy and Teddy, work with Cassandra, Shilo, Kate, Elijah and America to rebuild Lang Industries The Runaways, Carolina, Nicco, Chase, Old Lace, Ethan, Klara and Tandy all meet up in a new hideout, and talk about living life in solitude from now on, becoming their own community in a secret underground cave city they found. Nick Fury resumes his post wit Randall behind bars, Nick tells Randall he will be his personal hell for the rest of his life. Endings The Young Avengers continue their retirement and jobs outside being heroes. The Runaways go into hiding to be left at peace. Gods and creators of all life in the galaxy are revealled as The Celestials, big robot gods. Billy and Teddy are the only characters to have met them, mostly, because Billy is the only character in the universe strong enough to summon them, being a witch, a mutant and asgaurdian. Category:Season Two Runaways Category:Season Five Category:Episodes